The invention relates to a plain bearing comprising a hinge housing having a through bearing opening and a flange bearing bashing pressed into the bearing opening, into which a bearing pin is inserted and is received so as to be swivelled. The term chosen above for the hinge housing is to be understood in abroad sense. It can refer to a hinge arm or to part of a sidewall which is fixed, or attached to a piece of equipment and in which a bearing opening is formed.
During the manufacture and assembly of plain bearings, particularly during assembly line production in the automotive area, for example during the assembly of hinged components such as doors deck lids or hoods, it is advantageous if the number of assembly steps can be reduced as much as possible. Preferably pre-assembled components should be used in order to make assembly on the line more efficient.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a plain bearing of the type named at the beginning which takes this aspect into consideration.
This object is accomplished by a plain bearing which is characterized in that the cylindrical bushing of the flange bearing bushing is deformed radially outward and radially inward by axially upsetting the end face, contacts the inner wall of the bearing opening without play, and contacts the peripheral surface of the bearing pin without play, and in that the end face of the cylindrical bushing of the flange bearing bushing is recessed below the surfaces area of the hinge housing surrounding the bearing opening, and in that on the side of the plain bearing opposite the collar of the flange bearing bushing a washer-shaped axial bearing is provided which contacts the surface area surrounding the bearing opening radially on the outside and an axial step on the bearing pin radially on the inside, and in that the bearing pin is securely captured in the axial direction against the axial bearing element.
In the case of a non-conventional plain bearing under DE 196 46 777 A1 having a bearing opening in a housing and a collarless rolled cylindrical plain bearing bushing inserted into it, the process is known of axially upsetting the opposite faces of the cylindrical bushing to locate the bushing in the bearing opening without play; but it was not possible to obtain a pre-assembled unit made up of the housing section, bushing and bearing pin.
Under the invention, a plain bearing consisting of hinge housing, bushing and pin is created which can be manufactured, shipped, warehoused and finally brought to assembly on the line as a pre-assembled unit. The flange bearing bushing is pressed into the bearing opening in the hinge housing as a press fit, and the bearing pin is captured securely in the flange bearing bushing opening by working in conjunction with the axial bearing. Preferably the pin includes a collar or flange section which in turn contacts the collar on the flange bearing bushing and thus also secures it.
From DE 296 22 973 U a non-conventional plain bearing is known in which a deep-drawn barrel-shaped housing receives a collarless rolled bushing. After inserting a bearing pin into the opening, the readily accessible front face of the bearing bushing is upset, and the bushing is thereby deformed radially outward and radially inward. The pin is secured against falling out by a cap. In turn, the assembly thus obtained has to be positioned in an opening of a hinge housing. Consequently, additional assembly steps are required. In addition, the complexity of the parts is greater than in the case of the inventive bearing and therefore more expensive.
In a further development of the inventive concept, the section of the bearing pin extending through the axial bearing element is deformed radially outward and clinches the radial inside edge of the axial bearing. The pin is thereby captured in the bearing opening. It is evident that the bearing pin can be securely retained in position against the axial bearing in an axial direction using a different method. For example, the axial bearing element could be configured as two parts and engage annular grooves or other undercuts in the bearing pin shaft. The axial bearing element could have spring clips or the like projecting radially inward, which can engage undercuts, or other assembly elements could be employed. By contrast, deforming the front face of the bearing pin proves to be advantageous because it is simple to manufacture.
The bearing pin could have a recess on the end face so that it can be connected to another hinge housing by other assembly parts engaging with it to form a linkage. In contrast, it proves advantageous if the bearing pin has an anchoring section at one end by which it can be connected to another hinge housing to form a linkage. Preferably the bearing pin is connected in a rotationally immovable manner with the other hinge housing section.
In a particularly advantageous further development of the invention the cylindrical bushing in the flange bearing bushing is deformed by axially upsetting its front face radially outward and radially inward against the inner wall of the bearing opening and against the outside surface of the bearing pin in such a way that a breakloose torque between 0.5 and 4.0 Nm results for the plain bearing, preferably between 0.5 and 2.5 Nm. The breakloose torque is preferably always more than 1 Nm higher than the resulting torque for the plain bearing after breaking loose.
Independent inventive significance attaches to the previous idea, even separately from the previously described configuration of the plain bearing. It was determined that, by deforming the bushing to a greater or lesser degree, which can be controlled by the application of force against the end face of the cylindrical bushing in the flange bearing bushing, the torque required to pivot the plain bearing can be preset, where, as previously mentioned, a distinction is made between the breakloose torque for the plain bearing and a subsequently resulting torque, somewhat comparable to static friction and the resulting sliding friction between two objects.
Special significance attaches to the invention in particular measure in the production of plain bearings for vehicle linkages, and even more particularly in the production and assembly of vehicle door hinges. On the one hand, a torque should be reached with vehicle doors which is experienced by the user as not too tight and thus comfortable to operate. On the other hand, it should be ensured that in the course of assembling the vehicle, particularly considering that the bodies pass through a paint station, the vehicle doors remain in a partially open position. Since the bodies on assembly lines are often taken up and down on inclined planes there is a danger that the open vehicle doors will close by themselves or open too far as the body moves downward.
For the first time, this problem could be countered with the present invention by creating a plain bearing in which the breakloose torque as well as the subsequently resulting torque of the resulting linkage can be adjusted by means of axially upsetting the face of the plain bearing bushing to a greater or lesser degree.
It has been proved to be expedient that with a bearing pin diameter between 5 and 20 mm the diameter of the bearing openings in the hinge housing is between 2 and 2.5 mm larger than the bearing pin diameter. Thus, a radial clearance of between 1 and 1.25 mm results in which the cylindrical part of the flange bearing bushing engages. The torque can be set by axially upsetting the front face of the cylindrical bushing. The force to produce a desired tightness in the form of a desired torque depends on the size of the face on which force is exerted by using an upsetting sleeve. Small changes in the size of the clearance, which advantageously essentially matches the thickness of the upsetting sleeve, produce divergent results. However the required range of force to produce a specific torque range can be determined through simple experiments, by performing several deformation tests with different applications of force with a preset geometry for the plain bearing and measuring the resulting torques. By means of simple analysis on a graph the preferred range can be determined.